You Do It
by suckersoprano
Summary: Rick is tasked with bringing a very intoxicated Craig home and is about as perfect a gentleman as he can be. NSFW, Factventure


The clock on Rick's car was wrong, probably an hour behind or five minutes ahead or something. He never really knew what time it was and his phone was tucked into his pocket, not really a good time to pull it out, in the middle of downtown traffic. All he really knew was that he was the unlucky one who got tasked with taking a very drunk, very red-faced, very passed-out Craig back to his apartment. How in the hell the skinny bastard managed to drink himself stupid before anyone else was a mystery, but now Rick was separated from the rest of their coworkers back at their New Year's office party just to make sure Craig didn't get worse and got home somewhat safely. Rick thought about feeling in his pockets for his keys, but he couldn't rouse the other man long enough to find out where he lived. Looked like light-weight Craig was sleeping on his couch, then.

It didn't take much effort to get smallish Craig out of the car and up the stairs; Rick simply bypassed trying to shake awake and scooped up him and carried him up there. The blonde made a small noise and shifted in his arms to press closer to his chest. Rick's mouth curled into a strange mix of a smile and a grimace; sleeping and _quiet_, Craig was almost…

That thought of Craig perhaps being _cute_ while asleep was abandoned when he finally could settle him on his couch. Cute was a descriptor that Craig would protest to and one that Rick had already given him, at least in his head. The blonde was arranged with his head on some loose cushions, curled into the seat of the couch. He took the blanket off of his own bed to drape it over the sleeping man, who didn't stir once. After pulling off his glasses, Rick sighed and glanced at the clock. Ten. Damn, the asshole got one helluva head start on getting sauced.

Well, there wasn't much else to do but go to bed now. Maybe tomorrow could be salvaged by way of partying for the new year. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, dozing after a half hour or so. A stirring about an hour later didn't really register until something warm pressed against his chest, breathing against his neck. It was a welcome sensation, given his lack of blanket in the bed, so he didn't think much of it until a pair of cool hands ran down his bare chest, shaking slightly, but taking their time exploring. The breath was held, too, Rick realized and opened his eyes to see little blonde Craig pressing up against him with a heavy exhale as his long fingers smoothed across his stomach and down his hips.

"Mmn… Craig?" he said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

The smaller man stiffened at mention of his name, but quickly recovered. He tilted his chin upward, squinting slightly to see Rick's tired and slightly confused face; he found his goal even without his glasses and moved to press a shy kiss to the corner of Rick's downward sloped mouth.

Too tired to truly appreciate the ramifications of the action, Rick lifted his head slightly, "…Craig, what're y'doin'?" he mumbled.

An obvious nervous inhale from the smaller man hinted that he wasn't completely intoxicated anymore, but apparently still enough to get brave enough to curl his fingers into the waistband of Rick's boxers, but were halted by the sober man's bigger hands circling his wrists. Even in the dark, Rick could see the nervous bite of the bottom lip and he could definitely feel the subtle tremble of Craig's hands. Finally, Craig lifted his face to look Rick in the eye; didn't look like he could stay silent anymore.

"I… I want…," he managed; syllables still obviously slurred however simple they were.

"Craig, no y'don't, yer still piss drunk," Rick growled, yanking Craig's hands away from his body, keeping his firm grip.

In the very dim light of his bedroom, Rick could see the pale man's flushed face and parted mouth; he'd be lying if he said the sight wasn't dead sexy, but Craig really didn't want this, he was positive. Not straight-laced, cold and distant Craig, no matter the circumstance and besides, taking advantage of his drunken state didn't sit well with Rick; even if Craig was the one coming on to _him_ instead of the other way around.

"I'm… I'm not as drunk," Craig said, a little clearer, "I realized where I was and just thought…"

"Thought what? Don't reckon yer doin' much thinkin' right now, t'tell th'truth," Rick gently let go of Craig's wrists.

That left the opportunity for a swift movement and a change of position with Craig straddling Rick's stomach with a still flushed, but more determined expression, "I _thought_ I could be brave enough get something I wanted."

The forward behavior was somewhat surprising, but then again, Craig was still under the influence; before Rick could ask just what that something was, Craig grabbed his hand, guiding it down to the front of his trousers so the bigger man could feel his hardness. Lingering a little longer than he should've, Rick pressed his palm against Craig's fly and rubbed slowly, the blonde rocking with a soft pant above him.

"Can't do this," Rick sighed, pulling his hand away, "Yer drunk n' gonna kill me tomorrow."

Craig drooped slightly in disappointment, but leaned forward to clumsily press his mouth to the shell of Rick's ear, whispering, "You don't want me?"

Rick's hands pressed at Craig's hips, attempting to push him away, "Fuckin' hell," he exhaled hard, "… sure as hell do; happy? Still ain't happenin'."

Craig's pink tongue wet his lips nervously, "But… but I _do_ want this."

"Don't lie jus' cause yer sauced n' horny, Craig, y'kinda hate me."

"No, I'm just… not very well-versed in such a thing as… well, you are also a source of a great deal of…," Craig tried to explained, sounding more and more slurred by the minute.

Rick watched him for a moment, figuring the quicker he got him to sleep the better. Then he could sort out just what Craig was attempting to communicate right now, see if there was any truth to it. He placed both hands on Craig's hips and flipped their position again so Craig was underneath of him. Rick could see Craig's throat moving as he swallowed thickly, still anxious though it looked like he was getting what he wanted. Firmly, Rick took Craig's hands and placed them on the fly of the smaller man's pants.

"Look, if this's how it's goin', I ain't touchin' ya 'til 'm sure," he growled, mouth twitching at the obvious shudder from the man beneath him.

"Wha… what… what are you talking about?" Craig stammered breathlessly.

"Yer gonna getcherself off," Rick said, voice commanding.

"What? While you… watch?"

"Might help a little. Do it."

Craig's pink eyes widened slightly, but he pulled at the fastenings of his pants hurriedly, slipping enough times that Rick had to help him pull them down so he could shakily wrap his fingers around the base of his cock. Rick pointedly locked his eyes with Craig's with his eyebrows raised, as though giving him permission to go ahead. The hesitation was met with a narrowing of his eyes that got Craig's mouth to open slightly and his hands to move very slowly.

Satisfied, Rick leaned down and nipped at the blonde's earlobe, grinning at the sudden gasp, "No offense, darlin', none'a this's how 'm thinkin' it'd happen," he said in a low voice.

Craig nearly stopped to listen, but Rick gripped his shoulder tightly in warning, "Keep goin' 'n I'll tell ya just how I'd wanna fuck ya senseless."

That seemed to be motivation enough, though the heady mixture of Rick's breath on his ear, his scent, and his closeness were all arousing enough already. Craig nodded and shifted to get more comfortable so he could easily speed up, watching Rick's movements carefully and sleepily. It took until Craig began breathing shallowly for the other man to move again, blowing warm air against his ear. The blonde sucked in a gasp that was quickly drowned out by the sound of Rick's voice.

"Thought 'bout it before, if y'believe me," he began, lazily tracing the curves of Craig's ear with his mouth, "Prob'ly make the first time fast 'n hard, knowin' how you 'n me fight, somewhere someone might catch us's likely. 'M gonna do my best t'make sure yer screamin' for me, getting' us both off real fast."

The blonde underneath of him nearly stopped breathing to listen; both of his hands were clasped around his cock, squeezing with every upstroke with a shuddering breath. Rick gently bit at the shell of his ear, knocking Craig out of the concentration to more frantically pump himself.

"After that, 'm pretty keen on explorin', if y'know what I mean. Gonna find out about every damn inch'a ya with my hands, with my mouth. I don't care much if you're too sensitive, 'm gonna work y'up best I can so we can go at it again."

"_Oh_ god…," Craig whimpered softly.

Rick pulled away for a moment just to watch the blonde working on himself for a moment. His hands were over one another, framing his cock as he squeezed and stroked himself at a quickening pace. Rick shifted back toward Craig's ear, nibbling on the earlobe while he listened to the smaller man moaning beneath him. He gasped sharply when Rick bit down hard, pulling back with a chuckle.

"'m gonna enjoy finding out what kinda noises y'make when 'm workin' on ya like that instead," he crooned in the bitten ear.

"Hhhnn…," Craig gave a low groan; Rick's mouth twitched slightly and returned the sound, rumbling low with a frustrated edge just to show how much Rick _wanted_ to participate… He knew he couldn't and that control turned the little blonde on just as much.

"S'gonna be fun figurin' out jus' how long y'last with m'mouth round that," he said with a low chuckle, brushing his hands against Craig's busy fingers.

"Oh_godohgod_," Craig moaned, bucking toward Rick's hand just as quickly as the bigger man yanked them away.

"Wonder if 'm any good at suckin' cock," he mused with another puff of air against Craig's skin, "Yer gonna come for me real nice, right? Nice 'n noisy for me, c'mon."

With a low keen, Craig began to stroke himself at a frantic pace. He had lasted this long only by virtue of being just as drunk as Rick thought he was. One hand scrambled at the back of Rick's head, pulling him down for a kiss that Rick resisted, smirking down at the blonde while he writhed and panted beneath him. That hand curled and gripped fruitlessly, looking for an anchor.

"That's right, _come for me_," Rick repeated, this time as an order, leaning closer to Craig's mouth.

"Aaah… _ah_… _AH, OHGOD, R-Rick!_" he moaned with his head thrown back, pumping himself while he came hard, all of it spurting quickly, right across Rick's chest.

Craig relaxed after a long moment, breathing in deep shuddering pants. His eyes finally focused on Rick's smiling face above him, who leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his mouth, but pulled away quickly. He rolled off of the bed and moved to his bathroom, cleaning up the mess Craig had made on his stomach. Craig nearly protested, but his eyes felt so heavy that by the time Rick returned, he was already asleep, curled up with Rick's pillow around both arms, pressed to his chest.

The dark-haired man's shoulders drooped slightly, but he smiled ruefully at Craig's sleeping form, tugging his comforter over his shoulders. He didn't know what to expect in the morning, but the memories would be damn nice, that was for certain. One thing was pretty sure, the attraction was there; now he just had to try and sling some of the charm he was known for in Craig's direction. Maybe then that little story could become reality. He moved to the living room sofa, staring up at the ceiling with the heel of his hand pressed against his painful erection. Too horny or too tired, that was the roulette today and the moment Rick thought that maybe Craig wasn't serious about an attraction, he realized he was too tired and fell asleep. Best way to chase away bad thoughts, in his opinion.

In the morning, however, he woke to find Craig sleeping on the couch as well, snuggled up against his chest with the comforter from his bed around them both. Rick smiled just a little and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. That was a good sign, but he wasn't in any rush to wake the blonde up to figure out just what all that meant. The comforting feel of the smaller man against him, pressed to him as much as his sleeping state would allow, was much more important than a neglected sex drive anyway.


End file.
